Slayer of Vivec
by Rydercha
Summary: Nothing


Slayer of Vivec

I do not own Morrowind.

The Council of Khans surrounded Hijiub Urshikilau. "By decree of the Erebnasium Ashlanders, you are hereby banished for the crime of treason against the Lord Nerevarine, Saviour of Morrowind". With the decree uttered, a smith entered, carrying a branding iron. Struggling against his captors, the mute Hijiub sought to get away. The smith stood in-front of Hijiub, tears marring his scarred complexion. "I am so sorry for this, Hijiub" was all he managed to choke out, before he pressed the white-hot iron against Hijiub's forehead. A low guttural moan emanated from his throat, of pain, terror and despair. Turning away, the Khan's walked out and in came two Ashlanders bearing a guar-hide stretcher behind them. Loading him carefully onto it, they walked outside, the flap held aloft by several guards. Forming a long processional, they walked out of the camp, and into the raging storm.

Awakening outside Balmora, Hijiub saw six guards standing watch. Seeing him awaken, the Guard quickly informed the others. Nodding to each other, they each began to whisper in Daedric. A Recall spell. Dropping a piece of parchment beside Hijiub, he vanished. Blinking several times, Hijiub saw several guards approaching quickly. Cursing, he leapt at the pillar and quickly scaled it to the Silt Strider port. Seeing the guards look around, dazed, he grinned. His vampire fangs glittering malevolently. Being a half-vampire, his skin was a far lighter grey than most Dunmer. However, his human blood mostly dominated the vampire blood, giving him only the positive aspects. The increased strength, speed, night vision and senses.

Slowly walking down the steps, Hijiub saw the town was bustling with trade, business and thieves. Mingling with the crowd, he sought a club where he could go and hear news, and get some Mazte. While Mazte was rare in the Ashland's, they often raided caravans for weapons. Finding the South Wall Cornerclub, he entered it. And stepped into hell. Thief and Thief battled each other. Seeing him enter, the battle stopped for a moment. Two battle scarred creatures came up. The first was a female Khajit, her fur matted with blood. Her blood. The other was a Dunmer, is the best armour money could buy. "Friend, we are in need. Will you help us?" asked the Khajit. Over her shoulder, Hijiub saw one of the rival gang members, in fantastic armour kill a child. Hijiub went berserk.

The Commona Tong looked in fear. They had seen their leader, and the leader of the thieves guild approach the stranger. The ceiling had collapsed on top of the stranger, and a white light had shot through, encompassing the native Dunmer. Shielding their eyes, the light grew to a blinding crescendo, before it vanished entirely. When they looked up, they saw the stranger, encased in full, glowing White Daedric Armour. There were few rumours of a set of White Daedric Armour. Its powers were magnificent to behold, if they survived long enough.

Looking around in awe, Hijiub flexed the armour, and found it revolved with his motions, like liquid. In his hand, he grasped IceGrave. The greatest Daedric blade ever. IceGrave had been in forging since before time. And Hijiub was the first to wield it. Looking back at the Commona Tong leader, Hijiub snarled. Lunging at him, the Tong leader parried effortlessly. Sweeping with his blade, an arc of ice was left in its wake. Catching the exposed blade-arm of the leader, the blade slashed through instantly. Blood pumped from the vein, before crystallizing with the cold. It spread through the Tong's leader instantly, freezing all his blood. He detonated. Ice crystals rained down everywhere, shredding everyone not protected by thick armour.

Sugar Lips Habasi watched as Friend dispatched of the leader. She could sense something strange about him. Something... arousing. As the leader detonated, Habasi gestured to the other Thieves Guild members to hide under the tables, shields or whatever they could find. Taking a last look, Habasi dived under the table, barely a millimetre in front of the Ice rain. She watched as the Commona Tong was cut down, literally. The rain stopped after a second, and she crawled out, her thick fur protecting her from the jagged ice that had landed on the floor. "Thankyou, Friend. How can we ever re-pay you" she asked. Shaking his head, he instantly collapsed to the floor, the armour flowing back over him and into a Daedric Armband.

Eyes fluttering, Hijiub felt content. In a warm, soft bed, the lighting low. Looking around, Hijiub saw he was in a room, and a tankard of Mazte resting beside his bed. Thinking all before had been a dream, his hand went up to his forehead and felt the T mark. "Damnit" he cursed, and almost had heart failure. HE COULD SPEAK. Sitting up, he grabbed the tankard of Mazte and took an enormous swig of it. The effects hit instantaneously. His morning tankard if Mazte down, he opened the door and found a squire standing there. "If you'll follow me, Muthsera, your breakfast awaits". "Thankyou" Hijiub said, still dazed that he could speak.

The Telvanni mage watched the Ashlander as it sat down to an enormous platter of fruit, bread, Kwarma eggs and Mazte. Glaring at his own paltry meal, he watched as the breakfast rapidly disappeared. Standing up, all conversation in the bar ceased. Watching nervously, the people slid their hands to the hilts of their weapons. With calm reassurance, they grasped them, and were ready for any trouble.

Having heard the mage rise, Hijiub kept eating unconcerned. That's when the mage sat down beside him, clad in full Daedric armour. "Greetings young one. My name is Divayth Fyr. You may have heard of me". Swallowing his mouthful of egg, Hijiub replied. "You are the one who cured the Nerevarine of Corprus, are you not". Nodding, the mage dropped a very richly embossed scroll case onto the bar. "Open this when you are alone. If you have need of me, just say my name". The mage then touched a ring on his finger, and disappeared. The rest of the bar just went back to their drinks.

The Redoran representative watched with dismay as the wizard gave the young one the case, and disappeared. His own case, that he was sworn by his life to deliver, felt heavier than ebony in his arms. Deciding he may as well get on with it, Sathyn Sarethi walked over to the Ashlander. "Open this when you are alone" was all he said, before touching a ring and disappeared.

Now Hijiub was feeling very freaked out. One of each major house, the very leaders had given him a scroll case each. And each had disappeared just after that. Seeing a third rise and move swiftly across to him, he noticed the Argonian wore the sacred robe of the Temple Patriarch. Watching warily as he dropped off a note, he expected him to disappear just the same as the others. But he just went back to his table and continued his Cyrodillic Brandy. Unfurling the note, he saw only five words. One of which was the signature

Come to my palace

Vivec

In shock, having been contacted by a former false god, Hijiub went back to his room, taking the cases with him. Sitting down on the bed, he merely touched them and they sprung open, and from each, a magical dust filled the air. And words were spoken. They were...

That's my first chapter. Lets review. Hijiub was banished by Ashlanders, saved the thieves guild, got two scroll cases from two of the three Great Houses and been contacted by a living god. Please r&r.


End file.
